Love can Conquer All
by AlexanderLynAngelic
Summary: A simple collections of one shot of Marth and Ike. Rated T for mention the occasional blood, and safety of course.
1. Love is Everything

An Marth and Ike one-shot. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned in this one-shot, nor the company's they came from. Or the game in general. But I do own the creativity of this random one-shot so there's something XP

------------------------

It happened soon...it happened too soon before it should of happened. You weren't suppose to leave at such an early time. You weren't suppose to leave now, in the middle of the season. You weren't suppose to leave us alone here. Alone in misery.

You left too many people. You left all your comrades, even your freaking country for god's sakes. And now what are we suppose to do? You left your partner idiot. Your best-friend at that! And look now, your gone. We're here, alone at this place.

Left us with nothing but memories.

Zelda and Peach sobbed together the day after your death, Fox and Falco had that solemn look on their face even knowing that it shouldn't of happened. The children were confused at what happened before they saw you were dead, cold as stone. They're going to have nightmares for weeks. Link is struggling to be the strong one, as Pit insisted on seeing if he could get his goddess to bring you back. Like hell.

You left everyone. You left everyone with their own sorrows. There's no more laughing down the halls early mornings. There's no more yelling at the kids for doing their pranks at us, no more battles screaming your the winner. No more perfect moments of you being their to stop the fights between Ganon and whoever else. You left us nothing.

And worse, you left Ike.

Ike had changed since you died in his arms. He became silent as ever, barely speaking to anyone at that. Link had tried to get the youth to utter a single word, a joke hear and there. But Ike just shook his head and zoned out once more.

He been silent ever since you left. Your dieing words lingering in everyone's heads.

_"Love can Conquer anything. Just believe it and never give up"_

Your words filled the halls, and Ike claimed to hear you now and then. But that was like everyone else. Remembering your voice. Ike had changed rooms to be with Pit, the only person who gave him his space, and seemed to figure that your room might be a treasured memory; a memorial to you. To our dear prince.

Everyone knew it wasn't going to be the same without you around. Everyone knew.

Tears were shed. They continue to be shed. You had said once that cry would show your weakness. Wasn't that what you told us? Well...some things change. Crying is helping release the stress. And the misery of your life being taken from our grasp.

Ike is beginning to show doubts of things. He's slumping in his matches. We all are aware of the unmistakable bone between the two of you. The unmistakable love the two of you shared and still do.

We remember when it happened so quickly. A simple mistake, a scream from the arena catching everyone's attentions. The dull thud of you hitting the ground Ike holding you in his grip sadness in his eyes. We still remember the amount of blood that had came from your wounds, bleeding from your deep chest wound that no one could save. Your words filled everyone's ears as you strained to talk threw the pain, telling what you knew. And even laughed at Ike as he called you an idiot over and over again.

We remember who had done it to you, and that now he is currently under arrest for murder. Probably never to be released ever again. Unless some by god miracle happens. At least something went right yes?

Master Hand wants another smasher for the crew, but all of us told him no one else until three months later. When we were sure you weren't coming back. Snake stayed in his box most of the time, unaware of our sorrow, and everyone else? How should I really know...?

We became aware as the rain stopped that day, the last week of the third month. We became aware of the silence that filled us knowing another smasher must be found by the end of the week. We had lost hope in a way, knowing nothing seemed possible. It was the knocking at the door that made us all pause and turn, Ike being the one to drag himself from the couch and open it.

You probably could see our surprise looks, cries of joy and screams. But you only smiled at us as Ike grabbed onto you holding you tight not letting go; saying how much of an idiot you truly are. It was a sight to see you only smile, give the laugh that we all knew. And it was a happy sight seeing you two embrace kissing each other on the lips in what it seemed to be an eternity since you two last saw each other. And we now understood what you meant. We all now understand what those words had meant.

Your words were true. Ever so true. That indeed it was possible.

As long as you had some sort of hope:

_**Love could indeed conquer all. **_

-I believe that actually worked out pretty well. Something simple that I came up with last night. Review and tell me if you like another one like this! Now the question is, can anyone guess the speaker? Hint: Its someone I didn't mention at all in this one-shot and who is in brawl-


	2. Love Letter

_Your eyes...so soft and tranquil. So soft and warm. It was that I remembered looking at you, feeling your soft eyes warm down on my soul. Your hands were soft, smooth. So very very warm. I could only smile in happiness at the feeling. Yes my dear dear prince, your pretty good lover. For me, myself and I. _

_Will you stay with us longer this time? And not go dieing away? You better. Unless your being haunted alive in the after life my yours truly..._

The entry was in sloppy hand writing for whoever was writing it was doing it rather quickly to get all the thoughts down. Words were crossed off occasionally, things like you jerk or something along those lines. Eyes scanned the words, thinking carefully as the youth looked around him.

His match was coming up.

_Your teal hair...so soft and warm. You'll probably never cut it like you say you will. Your face is so perfect. Like you. It must be great to be a prince. Must be. Oh sure, you probably would tell me otherwise in saying no, Its not. or saying...too much work? Probably something along those lines. _

_And yet you never complain about it. Wait...thats a lie. You complain about it often once or twice. No offense love, seriously. Trust me, I won't tell anyone that. Yours and mine secret, yes?_

He paused in his writing again, biting his ball point pen staring at the words. Were they true? These were after all going to his crush...yea they were true. Or something. He smiled a grin in thinking watching the match that was taking place between Link and Fox. Odd. He would of believed Fox would of won by now...

The youth shook it off, going back to his writing debating on what else to add. His hair fell over his face as he leaned against the wall staring upwards at the ceiling. And it dawned on him at once.

_Things aside, love comes and goes doesn't it? I mean, take Link and Zelda for example. They're still going strong, and us? Its been a few mo-no a year now. I think we proved something. Yea, we did in some way. But thats me thinking of course! _

_You think it will be longer? You been debating it alot now. Oh god lord, don't tell me you think its the end of us? _

The youth paused in his writing again, as a resounding game echoed where he sat with the other smashers. He blinked twice trying to think why the heck he wrote that of all things. He hissed at his stupidity crossing it out going back into thought again. Never was he mentioning that again. Never!

His crush would be on his back for so long. His eyes narrowed in thought as he took notice to Link walking over toward him. Good, lord. Now of all times he had to disturb him? Just when he was in the worse thought of his time. This was damn important for god's sakes!

"He beat me....Damn Fox!"

"You had it coming" Came the simple reply followed by more scribbling and writing of pen on parchment paper.

"What is that suppose to- what in the heck are you writing?" Link stared downwards at the male who was scribbling his words on the paper, not even noticing Link there.

_My dearest, please don't even try to read the scribbles that were written above. I wasn't thinking when I wrote them down. Besides, I'm doing this at the worse of times. But I have to. I want to get it done. You'll probably be chuckling by the time you finish this, and good. You deserve it lucky idiot. You really freaking do._

_As you have said once or twice, Love Conquers All and your right. It does actually. More then you ever believe. Hope you do well in moments time. _

_And I'll see you at our normal place, normal time, normal everything. _

He raised his eyes taking notice to Link hovering over his shoulder. "Ya mind?"

"Are you writing a love letter to Marth?"

"I am aloud to. You do it all the time to Zelda..."

It got an embarrassed look on the elf's face causing the youth to laugh a bit. "Besides that, you giving it to him? Hes almost asleep in the corner" Link muttered matter-a-plainly pointing to the almost sound asleep prince. Everyone was aware of Marth falling asleep after his battle. For god's sakes, he just went against Ganon!

"I will don't worry."

"Well ya better. Your match is in three minutes."

The youth rolled his eyes standing to his feet, paper and pen in hand walking over toward the almost asleep prince. he smiled warmly letting him dose, leaning forward kissing him lightly on the forehead. Seeing Marth smile, he slowly slipped the paper under Marth's arm heading off to his battle.

_Sleep well love. Rest your energy of your hard battle. Rest well for time is what we need. And always want. See you when you come out of your dreams, and remember:_

_What you said is true. A simple amount of Love can conquer just about everything. _

_Truely yours forever,_

_Ike._

_----  
_Random yes I know, but it came out good and cute. Another treasured stand alone one-shot. All of these will involve Ike and Marth someway or another. Review!


	3. Where my prince?

A resounding game echoed threw the room of where the fighter's were gathered inside the mansion. The others clapped their hands as the two fighters came out with the soft breeze of smoke. A chuckle escaped the two combats as they clapped each others shoulders laughing a bit. Such a battle. So grand!

"Ike! I thought you were better then that?"

The swordsmen growled, narrowing his eyes looking at who spoke up. "I was tired!" He protested as the blond shook his head eyes scanning around the area.

The hylain yawned a bit glancing over at Ike tapping his shoulder. "Your lover isn't present."

The simple word of lover brought Ike back to his thoughts staring around confused. Sure enough, the other blue-haired youth was no where present. He frowned, scanning harder making sure to check the other chairs knowing the prince could of drifted off to sleep. But, sure enough, the other wasn't around. Ike stared around a bit waving to Link before darting off out of the room.

Where did he go off to? He was there earlier. Ike was sure of it. The youth scanned around looking outside occasionally trying to figure out where the prince could of gone. Their room? Could be.

Taking a chance, Ike went into a jog going upstairs of the dorms, looking around. He slipped inside their dorm glancing around. Still no Marth. He frowned, eying the contents. 'The scam, where is he?' he thought walking around. He checked inside the closest, under the table, under the bed. Everywhere he could think of. And yet no prince. Ike narrowed his eyes sitting on the bed, crossing his legs. So confused....maybe he told him earlier. Maybe.

_"Ike, I need to tell you something?"_

_"What's up Marth?"_

_"I can't stay long during your battle...I have to see someone. I'll be back don't worry."_

_"Where you going then?"_

_"Don't worry about it."_

Ike blinked in surprise standing fully. Of course. He went off somewhere. But that was...an hour ago. Surely he shouldn't be this long. He narrowed his eyes looking outside. And it was begining to rain. Ike frowned narrowing his eyes. 'I'm doing too much. Marth will be fine.' he thought over and over to himself as he walked toward the door. 'He'll be fine' he thought.

Ike smiled to himself as he walked out of the room down the hallway. Yes...he was doing too much worrying. Everything will be fine.

-------

Though as hours passed, the storm worsening, Ike began to worry. Everyone began to worry. Not even a simple call from his lover. And it wasn't the best thing. The other brawlers watched as the storm grew heavier, sounds of winds picking up. Could this get worse?

Ike sighed, resting his head on his arms as he sat at the window that showed the main door. He been sitting there for two hours now, watching outside, waiting. Everyone had let him be knowing he wouldn't move. He couldn't risk it. Tiredness was soaking in as he closed his eyes giving into a small sleep.

_Patter of feet, storms of thunder. Strikes of lightening in the darkness. Sounds of soft pants, gentle breaths. Everything anyone could hear. A sound of my god, followed by thank god your alive. Peace came and went. _

Ike blinked, eyes snapping open as he sat bolt right. A...vision dream maybe? He stared out the window cleaning the fog with his cape. He heard him. Somewhere. The swordmen frowned watching everything before he blinked.

A cry escaped his lips of surprise, opening the door rushing out into the pouring rain. Arms met torso followed by a thud in the mud as the two lovers got soaked in the rain. Ike grinned cursing at his comrad in annoyance as Marth laughed glad to know he was missed so much.

"I got you something"

The words stobbed Ike's blabber as he shifted to look at his partner's face and hand. He stared confused as he sat in the mud; not at all caring he was being soaked. Why would he care? "And that is?" Ike questioned as Marth sat up cleaning whatever it was in his grasp.

"This" Marth remarked placing the wrapped objected in Ike's hand as the swordsmen stared. Ike hasitly unwrapped the thing...and felt his breath caught in his throat.

It was an necklace on a golden chain, a dogtag hanging from it along with a ring. The dog tag was stained Ike's favorite color, and the words 'For yours Enternity' was engraved on the dogtag and the ring. Ike breathed, staring at the items then at Marth then back again. His breath was back in his throat; too speachless to say a word.

"Ike, the least thing you can do is kiss me." Marth muttered, faking to be offended.

Ike glanced at him a soft smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the prince embracing him gently. He moved and placed a tender wonderful kiss on the prince's lips. Words came to him moments later as the two walked together toward the front door where the other brawlers were waiting.

"Love you."

"Aye, I love you even more"

The two smiled sharing one last kiss letting it soak into them. For life seemed perfect as it was.

--

A/N: Third one shot and I believe this one went just as well. I'm happy about it too ^^ Hope you all enjoy it for those who are reading.


End file.
